New Faces and the Summer Breeze
by xGLEEKYx
Summary: Rachel is stuck in a world were her fathers' are never happy with her and she has a total of one friend. When she makes one mistake and her dads ship her off to camp Summer Breeze will she be able to finally feel loved?
1. Chapter 1

A/N I know, I'm starting more story's already…but I just have lots of ideas! I won't be forgetting about any of the others I have going on so don't fret! But your reviews mean the world so please REVIEW! I hope you like my new Fic! :D

Looking out the window as her dad's drove her toward her own personal hell Rachel let out a sigh. She didn't want to go to camp summer breeze. Her father's just didn't want to deal with her for the next three and a half months. Was she really that bad of a daughter? Sure she thought about herself a little too much, but she had never been a problem child. But here she was, turning on the dirt road to the middle on no wear in the woods. Her father's hadn't even told her she was going until the night before. Of course they knew their only daughter all too well. She would have tried anything in her power to make sure she didn't get to that camp. She they told her only last night. Of course it back fired on them slightly when she wouldn't pack her bag. They ended up doing it for her. So here she sat. In the back of her parents SUV, holding back her tears. She wasn't going to miss her dads. That wasn't why she was upset. She just really didn't want to go. She hated meeting new people. People didn't really like her. The fact that it was a camp of all things didn't help the matters. Rachel Berry was a city girl to heart.

But what hurt the most was her father's lack of emotion. They didn't seem like they would even miss her over the summer. They were never home as it was so she wasn't surprised they didn't care for her as a true parent should. They rarely showed their love for her. Sure she got want she wanted and they never said no to her, but that didn't feel like parenting to her. The diva was ridiculously talented and they hardly even seemed to notice. She always tried to get their attention. She was a straight A student, the lead female vocalist for her glee club, _and_ class president. What else could she do to get them approve over her? Ever thing she did she felt as if they looked down on her. When she added another dance class after dropping class president they just shook their heads. The young ingénue felt as if they we always disappointed in her ,in their eyes her head was stuck in the clouds and she would never make her dreams come true. They had often told her they were unrealistic. She didn't care. Being on stage was her passion.

With all of the thoughts rolling through the starlets head she hadn't even realized the stopped until the front doors both closed a few seconds apart. The youngest Berry made to move to get out of the safety of the back seat though. There was one way she was going down without a slight fight. She fully well knew her father was watching her as her dad got her bags from the trunk. She was acting like a child but she didn't care.

Her father soon opened the door after her dad had finished getting her bags and getting them down

"Get out of the car Rachel" He father said in an impatient tone. Looking up at his face she could clearly see he was in no mood to deal with her. And it broke her heart. That was the only look he ever gave her. She sighed tears pooling in her eyes once again as she slowly crawled out of the car and closed the door quietly. The small teen wrapped her arms around herself in a perfective manner. She didn't look at either of her parent as the Berry's heard footsteps coming up behind them.

Turning around Rachel saw a tanned man walking towards them. He had a ridiculous Mohawk that made a small smile creep across her face. He had on a plain white tee shirt and a pair of jean shorts and flip flops. As he neared Rachel could see how tall and muscular he was. She blushed lightly as he looked her over with a small smirk on his face. She looked down at herself to see if she looked okay. She had on a dark blue sundress that went well with her naturally tanned skin and a pair of simple gladiator sandals. Her hair was in long loose curls cascading down her back. She had kept her make up light for the face she was in fact going to a camp. And not even a performing arts camp. Just a camp.

Looking back up at him he smiled and looked at her fathers

"The Berry's I presume?" He questioned looking at the two men and back at their stunning daughter.

"Yes" Her dad answered "This is Rachel." He motioned toward her and she beam one of her best smiles at him.

"Noah Puckerman" He smiles extending his hand out to Rachel

" It's a delight to meet you." She answers with a smile, shaking his hand

"The pleasure is mine,"

Her cheeks take a light pink color as she looks down slightly and Noah chuckles.

"How about I show you to your cabin? " He questions taking one of her bags as her dads took the other two following behind the pair. "You have a cabin to yourself. *he smiles glancing over at her "There was an odd number of female campers so we put you in a cabin close to the mess hall and camp center. Because your alone. I have the cabin right next to your si there will be nothing to be afraid of.

She shrugs her shoulders smiling. " It's okay Noah. I'm used to being alone." She says a little coldly aiming for her dads.

Noah glances over at her with question in his hazel eyes "Oh?"

"Yeah" she nods watching his face for a moment then leaving it at that. "So, I assume you aren't a camper. "

"No, I'm not. I'm 18 so I could be. But I haven't had the need to come here for the past two years. I cleaned up my act and they asked if I would come to help put. I love it here so of course I said yes and it's free so there's no beating that." He chuckles and looks over at her. Her facial expression has changed as she slows down her pace looking at him

"The need to be here? Clean up your act? What do you mean?" She looks at him in confusion as he looks at her then glances back at her dads coming to a stop.

"Yes" He nods slowly studying her face. "This is a camp for kids to come to clean up their act." He watches as her face changes from confused to furious in a matter of seconds . She turns to her dads quickly glaring at them.

"You mean to tell me that not only are you shipping me off to this hell hole but your dropping me off with a bunch of feeblish teenagers who will more than likely beat me up?" She rips her bags from the hands "Just go!" She turns to Noah and he takes one of her bag and they walk away. Leaving her father's standing there. They turn to each other after they watch the young pair leave.

"Looks like even sending her here won't stop the past from happening again" Her father sigh looking at each other for a moment as they see a group of boys about Rachel's age and older. They didn't look good at all. The two men turned and quickly made it back to their car leaving behind their daughter

After leaving her father's Noah lead Rachel to her cabin. They both walked in an uncomfortable silence. Once they reached her small cabin Noah opening the door for her as she walked in as left her suit case near the door where Noah put her other two as well.

Looking around the room Rachel wasn't completely disappointed with her living space for the next three months. The cabin had two beds even though it was just her. The was also two dressers and a closet with two sides. Walking into the bathroom she was pleased to see this place had running water and plumbing along with electricity. Thank God for small favors. After looking under both beds and feeling both to see which she liked better she sat on the one she chose. Noah walked over to her and sat beside her.

"You okay?" He asked gently studding her face. She looked broken. He was sure she felt it too. Her fathers had basically just dropped her off at a place where she clearly didn't belong. When he first saw her he thought they had the wrong place, then one look at her dads he knew they were the Berry's. When he talked to them over the phone they hadn't said why she needed to be here. Just that this was the right thing to do. Looking at the girl before him Noah couldn't disagree more. This girl was beautiful, soft and sweet. Like a butterfly. Sge wouldn't last here and her dad's wouldn't pick her up. Looking at her now Noah decided that he would protect her for the harm of camp summer breeze. He knew a lot of the learning here was just growing up. Rachel was plenty grown up. She needed someone to look out for her though. That someone would be him.

Rachel glanced up at Noah looking into his warm hazel eyes. They were beautiful pools of green and brown. Like a mixture of a tree and it's leaves all together in one boys eyes. But only better. His thick lashes framed his eyes. She was sure his mother had told him time and time again how much any girl would long for lashes like his. They made his eyes pop. Not that he needed it any. He was really just beautiful.

Through her haze of Noah Puckerman she remembered that he had asked her a question.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine." She nods looking at him. He surprised them both when he took her hand in his. His hand was large and warm surrounding hers. His simple little touch as sent shivers down her spine. She gazed down at their hands and he swiped his thumb over her knuckles. She could feel his calloused fingers from working outside or maybe playing an instrument. Looking up into his eyes she felt comfort, like he actually cared if she was okay or not. But that was crazy. She just met this man fifteen minutes ago for goodness sakes!

"I'll keep you safe here." He said just above a whisper. His care and compassion was clear in his voice. Suddenly this summer didn't seem so bad. The diva wasn't so scared anymore. Looking into Noah's eyes she knew he was serious about keeping her safe. Smiling up at him he opened his arms and the tiny girl leaned into his arms settling her head on his broad chest.

"I'll be for you if you need me Rachel. Anytime, anyplace."

His word put a smile on her face that would make the orphans from "Annie" dang proud. The thing that surprised the dark haired girl most was that she felt _happy_. Happiness wasn't exactly something Rachel was accustom to. It felt _good._

After a few minutes in his warm embrace Rachel pulled away slowly. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. For once they weren't tear over her dad's not caring, or people at school throwing slushies' at her. No, these were tears of happiness, a foreign feeling to Rachel. She gave Noah a watery smile and laughed despite her tears.

"No one has really showed me they care before." The teary eyed girl admitted to the man sitting before her. She wiped her tears and let out a breath. "I'm okay. I am now at least. I'm used to how my father's treat me. But that doesn't make it any easier every time to shove me off." She takes a breath before she continues "I guess I should be happy to be here because I don't have to look at how disappointed they are in me every day. At least when I'm at school I have my one friend.." She let her words trail off as Noah gently tilted her head to look at him

"Rach, I'll be your friend. I'll be here, I'm right next door. I know we just met and all but maybe you coming here wasn't such a bad idea. It sounds like you need to get away from everything and you can do that here. The camp is pretty much complete freedom to all. I would say to stay away from most kids here though. They aren't like you.."

She nods looking at him "That you Noah. Really, it means more than I can tell you. "

A/N Well there's the new story! Your feedback would be GREATLY appreciated (: I would love to hear from whoever is reading this. The more reviews I can the faster I'll write(: With that I'll like you all! Muah! xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Hi guys! Sorry for the semi-long wait. But I had Mid-terms going on so I needed study time(: I love hearing you replies it keeps me writing! To answer and comment on a few I do not hate Rachel's dads, It is merely the storyline. Next, sorry sweets there will be some slight drama. (: I love your input so please put it! Your reviews made me so happy(: Here it is!

After settling in Rachel felt a little more at ease. Noah had left soon after her small melt down leaving the diva to unpack and settle in. When it came time for dinner an announcement was heard all over the camp. The younger girl was a little afraid to see just what kind of kids camp summer breeze held. But none the less she set out in search for the mess hall.

As soon as she stepped out to the porch of her small cabin she saw the groups of youth. Their appearances made the orderly girl cringe. They were _messy_ and most had on black or just anything. Most of the girls wore very little. She was thankful not to be noticed. It was clear that groups were already formed and Rachel was no part of them. But one boy did stand out rather quickly. He was being shuffled around in the group and he quickly made his way to the edge and out of the teenagers.

He looked nothing like these other kids. He wasn't so big but he was nicely built. He had black hair cut short and a cute bow tie. Rachel giggles seeing his colorful outfit. He had on a pair of bright yellow pants and a white v neck tee shirt. To tie his look together he had black suspenders matching his cute black bow tie.

Rachel quickly made her way to the kid and taped his shoulder "Excuse me but are you lost"

He laughs looking her over. "You have room to take little girl. It is clear we have both been misplaced" She giggles nodding her head in agreement

"Perhaps we have."

"Well looks you just became my new favorite person" He smiles and extends his hand toward her "Blaine Anderson. And you are my dear?"

She places her hand in his and blushed lightly when his kisses her knuckles "Rachel Berry" She grins as they link arms and walk off toward the mess hall behind the mob of youth. Rachel had an excellent judge of character so for her it was clear that the boy was gay. For Noah on the other hand, not so much. He saw the pair walking in far apart from the rest of the group. Noah had wanted to go and fetch Rachel for dinner and eat with her. But his plans changed with Melanie his boss had put him on kitchen duty. So there he stood watching them laugh talking like they have known each other forever, with linked arms they strode up to the end of the line keeping a good foot or two from the kids in front of them.

Rachel and Blaine had bonded as soon as the words show choir spilt from the boy's mouth. It turns out they had each seen the others team and they talked nonstop about it. Rachel could feel Noah's eyes on hers though. She didn't understand why but she looked over and clear as day he was gawking at the couple. She held back her giggle from surfacing to from her lips as she pulled Blaine to whisper in his ear. Noah just watched on as Blaine looked his way.

Blaine watched the boy across the room with a smirk on his face "You have the hots for him?" He chuckles "He's cute. And giving me the death stare…I'm kinda scared."

"Don't be. Noah won't hurt you. Don't worry." She kissed her cheek and pulled him forward in line with her

By the time she kissed him Noah was seeing red. Who is the dude and what was he doing with his girl? Wait..since when was Rachel Berry his girl. The girl her just met is more like it… How could she possible make him feel this way…jealous. The Puckster was never jealous. Why was he starting now? No, he wasn't starting now. She was just a girl who showed up to this camp a little misplaced. Nothing more. But then why was he finding it so hard to not stop looking at the kid with his arm looped though hers. He looked like a freak not less. Why would she want to be with him anyways? Was she desperate?

Rachel and Blaine had made their way to the food and Rachel made a face looking at the food. Blaine on the other hand happily got his share of food and Rachel just grabbed an apple of the food that was offered. The boy gave her a look

"You aren't eating?" He questioned looking at her as the neared Noah.

"Well, I'm eating an apple." She holds it up "I'm a vegan, not much here for me to eat." She smiles and looks up at Noah feeling his eyes on her "Hello Noah"

Noah looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Rachel" He nods and his gaze flickers over to Blaine and her looks down handing them both a cup of chili saying nothing else.

The two walked away and Rachel still felt Noah's gaze on her, boring into the back of her head. Rachel had happily handed her chili over to Blaine who ate it without complaining. The small diva was walking with Blaine toward her cabin when he sighed

"I don't want to go back to my place." He said quietly and Rachel's eyes looked into his

"Why not? What's wrong?" She questioned looking over his face

"They don't like me, I don't like them either but that's not the point. I'm not used to being bullied or anything close. That's not how things work at my school. So coming here, it's a change."

Rachel watched him and brought her hand to his cheek "Oh sweetie, I know. But..maybe you could sneak out? Come to my cabin? I'm alone with another bed. We could push them together and have a sleep over!" A large grin spread over dark haired boys face as he pulls her in for a hug

"Thanks Rach. That would be so wonderful"

As they pulled away Blaine saw a dark haired girl standing behind Rachel with her arms crossed over her chest, an evil smirk on her face "Why Rachel Berry. You're the last little slut I imagined being here."

Rachel's face paled hearing the voice coming from behind her. She turned slowly seeing the tall Latina girl behind her

"S-Santana. What are you doing here?"

So there it is! I know it's kinda short but I've been busy this week with mid-terms. They are all done now though so yay! My next chapter will be longer But I hope you like this one! Review please! Oh, and go check out littleredwritinggleek! Her writing is amazing, I love that girl. Until next time readers! Xoxox


End file.
